


DD: Punch boss in snout to establish competence.

by Caracalliope



Series: Homestuck D/s AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Face Slapping, Gen, Imagined Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Contrary to what an uninformed rube might think, it's no cakewalk, having your boss strapped to your second-favorite interrogation chair.
Relationships: Diamonds Droog & Spades Slick
Series: Homestuck D/s AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	DD: Punch boss in snout to establish competence.

Contrary to what an uninformed rube might think, it's no cakewalk, having your boss strapped to your second-favorite interrogation chair. It's business, and like in all your business, it's on you to find your own fun.

"Hit me harder, ya lazy piece of jackass", he gripes at you. "I'm not paying you for sweet pats on the rosy face pillows."

"You're not paying me for any of this", you point out, "but I can draw up a contract for -

He shushes you, air whistling through the new gap between his fangs. "If you don't stop fucking around and hit me right, I'm taking it out of your salary."

Tiredly, you backhand him. It's mildly amusing when his head hits the back of the chair. You should put him on a stool next time, to watch him try and keep his balance. "You haven't paid me since October, boss."

(There's no need to mention the unofficial New Year's bonus you gave yourself. If the boss wanted the books fully uncooked, he shouldn't have hired you straight out of the prison canteen.)

"Then I'll take it out of your fingers," he growls, as if he didn't need all your fingers on board, for this and for other delicate operations. "I bet Clubs Deuce could hit harder than this."

"Then why don't I get him in here?" You're losing your temper but you didn't miss the way Slick freezes at the words. Not that anyone has any call to drop in on your personal meetings, but you idly add, "And what about Hearts? He'd leave your face raw if I told him to... Hell, we could make a booth, invite anybody interested?"

It's a stab in the dark, and it hits soft tissue. The boss is very still when you hit him again.

"For something like five bucks a punch, guys would be lining up from here to uptown. Couple of dames too. You could finally pay me and the boys on time."

"I am going to bite your face off," the boss says.

"And then a specific dame, you know she's got her chilly frond on every pulse in this city. She'd hear about how needy you are." A slap with your off-hand, to evade Slick's fangs. "Not that she'd dirty those dainty hands with the likes of you, but if you're lucky, she'd come by and watch."

He snarls and then you punch him straight in the mouth. That gets you a grunt, and you finally get a sliver of job satisfaction out of this meeting. Who knew the boss was into this kind of phantasying? You are damn good at this, and you're giving yourself a raise as soon as you get some solid income.


End file.
